deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullmoon Party - Roots of Eden
Fullmoon Party - Roots of Eden is a two-part event. The first half occurred on December 2 - 13, 2013, and the second half occurred on December 13 - 24, 2013. It adds a new feature for the Slot Machine where after obtaining all four SSR Exchange Tickets, a player can obtain an LR card. Rule Story Demon Marquis Belphegor: Finally...I got it! The forbidden spell protected by gods! Protectors of Time! Your spells will help me activate what I want! Dominators of Time! I am going back to the past to break the world that exists now! I will make the Earth Demon's land! This is a revolution! If anyone is going to stop me, I will meet them at the edge of time! Hahahahahahaa! Achamoth Saga: This is interesting... Name, what do you think? You have been to three worlds, isn't this a great time for you to travel Time now? I came to give you an order from my father, Chronos. Chase her, fight the Demon! Is it the Demon gets what she wants, or is it the human keeps what's been granted? I am taking you to the edge of Time, to the Eden where the humans were born! About Event Period How to Play Area Bosses Elysium Beach Arcadia Prairie Hesperides Garden Volcano Xanadu Wilderness of Kitezh Canaan Desert Manuel Forest Raid Bosses * Chromadeltar * Chromage Delva * Papepopapkin * Hatred Papepopap King Treasure of Eden About Full Moon Orb About Ranking Reward Fruit Picking Tour Rainbow Mushroom Appeared Here comes a Super Raid Boss Secret Area Agartha Cave Another Story Reward Slot Machine How to get Coins Slot Reward Sample * Coins are only valid during the event Roots of Eden. * Coins are Private Material. * Gold coin guaranteed with matching Bahamut and higher in slot machine. * When SSR Exchange Ticket is obtained, the slot reward and its remaining number will be reset. * By obtaining 4 SSR Exchange Ticket, LR Creation God Azathoth will appear in the Slot Reward List. * If slot rewards was resetted, total number of rewards will increased according to the number of reset. * When appeared on the Slot Reward List, LR Creation God Azathoth can be obtained by matching Luna on the slot. * Slot will not match pictures of Arthur after LR Creation God Azathoth is obtained. * After receiving LR Creation God Azathoth and the other rewards using the SSR Exchange Ticket, number of rewards obtained will be reset. Tips Tips on getting Coins Event Effective Cards Only cards purchased during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. Obtain through Creation of Universe Card Pack Notes * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Creation of Universe CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. Event Shop Event * Forbidden Drop can be exchange with Battle Elixir when "Transcend Gate" ends. Card Pack Item Detail Rewards Fruit Picking Tour Personal Fruit Reward * Ranking based on Fruit you collected individually. * Total accumulated number of Fruit collected during the event period will be counted. * Fruit number will be counted regardless of their colors. * Hatred Papepopap King dropped by Tour Raid Boss is not counted as Rainbow Fruit. Rainbow Fruit Reward Ranking Intro Area Mid Area High Area Slot Machine * When you win with a symbol equal or above Bahamut, the remaining # of rewards will decrease by 1. * When you win with a symbol equal or below Kujata, the remaining # of rewards will stay the same. * When you win an SSR Exchange Ticket, the rewards and their remaining # will be reset (max 4 times). * When the rewards are reset, the total # of rewards will increase according to the # of resets. * Once you get the 4th SSR Exchange Ticket, the probability of getting a pattern with Arthur or better becomes 0%. Achieve Area Elysium Beach Arcadia Prairie Hesperides Island Volcano Xanadu Wilderness of Kitezh Canaan Desert Manuel Forest Every time the boss is defeated, a reward is chosen randomly from the Reward Box until all 200 items are depleted along with one Eden Kujata and an amount of Event Points. * You can't trade Full Moon RR and Full Moon SR. Event Pt Treasure * Sword of Ogdous will appear after you find 50 Aurcus's Tiara. * Ua's Wheel will appear after you find 80 Sword of Ogdous. * Aeon's Watch will appear after you find 100 Ua's Wheel. * You can receive up to 4 of Underworld General Aurcus, Dimension Priest Ogdous, and Time Magician Ua each. * You can receive up to 2 of Eternity God Aeon. Ranking Personal 1st Half 2nd Half Daily During the Event, top Event Pt rankers will get the following rewards! You get one set of rewards on certain days. Guild 1st Half 2nd Half Damage First Half Second Half Category:Event